No Good Deed
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Vivian Rose, the most successful super model/ singers/ dancer/ actress comes to Mystic Falls to see her birthplace. What happens when her shifty past comes into light?


**No Good Deed**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the songs that might pop up during the story.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Vivian Rose, the most successful super model/ singers/ dancer/ actress comes to Mystic Falls to see her birthplace. What happens when her shifty past comes into light?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**It's been like two years since I watched Vampire Diaries last. Please forgive me for any and all errors I make.**

Vivian Rose sighed heavily as she watched the rain pelting the window of her expensive black Herse. She was so ready to visit Mystic Falls and see what all she could uncover about her past before she was adopted.

The stunning four foot eleven seventeen year old girl smiled as she spied the sun struggling to overcome the clouds that covered it. It finally succeed, blotting away the rain clouds with its rays of life. Vivian Rose waited until she was certain that the rain was gone for good before stepping out of her vehical.

Vivain Rose was a stunning girl, with brown corkscrew curls, eyes that shifted color according to what she was wearing, and fair skin the shade of snow. She was wearing two shirts layered on top of one another, super darkwash extra skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of leather boots. Her long, slender neck had a collection of pendants and necklaces while her e=wrists had stacks of bracelets marching up her arm. Her ears were pierced multiple times, and instead of making her look intimidating, it only made her look cuter.

Vivian Rose ran from her Herse up to the hotel where she and her band were staying for their big concert. She darted into the lobby, bent over and mock weezing as Caleb, the backup vocalist and lead guitarist waltz over to her.

"Where were you?" he asked, pretending to be irritable with her closest friend. Julia, who played the bass, came up behind her boyfriend and kissed his neck, mock glaring at Vivian Rose, who grunted and folded her arms close to her chest before flouncing up to her room.

Vivain Rose smiled as she rode the elevater up towards her room, tapping her foot as a new idea for a song entered her head. She began to improv lyrics as the tune took over her body.

"_Shopaholic is what they call 'em  
My addiction, my prescription  
Gimme shoes and give me bags  
How much you want I need 'em bad  
All them girls be checking my bags  
While they be jockin' my swag  
I guess they know I'm bad (Bad)  
What a bad little girl I am (I got a problem) (bad bad)  
What a bad little girl I am (I need you to solve it) (bad bad)  
What a bad little girl I am  
Bad bad bad bad bad bad  
What a bad little girl I am (I got a problem) (bad bad)  
What a bad little girl I am (I need you to solve it) (bad bad)  
What a bad little girl I am  
Bad bad bad bad bad bad"_

Vivain Rose hopped out of the elevater and danced her way to her own suite, opening the door with her keycard. She darted over to her bed, where there was sheet music and pens scattered across the cream comforter. She pawed through her papers before finding a blank page and a pen and begining to scrawl down the song that popped into her head while she was stranded in her Herse during the surprise rain storm.

A knock at the door made the multi threat super star look up as Erin, her closest freind, opened the door and skipped into the room to sit on the bed that she and Vivian Rose shared.

"Heya, girly!" chirped the stunning five foot eleven inch girl, tossing her reddish brown curls out of her hazel green eyes and grinning cheekily at Vivian Rose. "Is that a new song that you're working on?"

"Mmm hmm," hummed Vivian Rose without looking up to see her friend getting ready for the big concert that night. "The concert isn't until seven!"

"And it's already five," huffed Erin, grabbing her makeup case and getting ready to hightail it to the stage that had been built in the center of the giant concert hall.

"_**WHAT?!**_" yelped Vivain Rose, lloking at her guitar shaped watch to see, sure enough, it was three minutes past five. She jumped up with a loud yowl and began to hurridly toss her gear into a duffle bag. "Oh my God, why didn't my cell phone go off?" She grabbed the objet from her pocket and saw that the battery was deader than a doorknob and groaned out loud.

"Let me guess," Erin called from the bathroom, where she had grabbed Vivian Rose's makeup case.

"Don't," huffed Vivian Rose, holding the door open for Erin to exit first and ran after her long legged friend towards the elevater.

To Vivian Rose's mortification, her band was waiting for the lead singer and guitarist out in the lobby. Thankfully, no one said anything about her tardiness.

"Alright now y'all, let's bounce!" shouted Vivain Rose to her small team of musicans and singers as she led the way out of the hotel and into the craziness that conisted of fans and papperazzi.


End file.
